Ezekiel Jones MD
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: When Jake, Cassandra, and Eve all come down with the flu, it's up to Ezekiel to take care of them. Even though they are the worst patients, Ezekiel is patient with them. What the others don't realize is that he to, is sick. One-Shot.


Doctor Jones:

 **A/N: Hey guys so an anon requested this for my 50 follower celebration! It is my typical Ezekiel-centric sickfic, but that's what I like to write and that's one of the few things I'm good at writing. Plus my awesome anon requested it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Librarians and the idea belongs to my lovely anon!**

They didn't know who it started with. Their best guess was Flynn who had returned for a few hours the previous week, complaining of a headache. Now, all but one Librarian was sick. Jenkins was going no where near the sick trio. That left the lucky Ezekiel Jones to play doctor for his sick compadres. Not an easy feat by any standards.

"Jones, can you get me some juice?" Baird called to him in a hoarse voice.

"On it Baird!" He called back. Then came the chorus of "Me too!" from Cassandra and Jake. He came back in juggling three glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you." Eve smiled wearily to him. She was pale a draped in a blanket, clearly sick.

"Anytime Mama Baird." Ezekiel smirked at the glare he received, happy that she was well enough to still be annoyed by him. He turned to Jake who was the last of the three to get sick, after he kissed Cassandra before she had known she was sick.

"Orange? Can I get apple?" Jake asked weakly.

"Yeah sure, or would you rather have ginger ale?" He asked sympathetically.

"Oh yeah, ginger ale. Thanks." Jake answered in return. The worst, sick wise, was Cassandra. She is the smallest and most vulnerable, medically of all of them. Ezekiel couldn't even see her under all the blankets. He sat down next to the lump and uncovered her face. When he found that she was asleep, he sighed and covered her back up. When he stood, he swayed a bit, black spots dancing across his eyes.

"You good?" Jake asked him as he watched the young man stumble a bit.

"Yeah, I just stood up too fast. I'm fine." Ezekiel covered. "Let me go get you your ginger ale." He went into the kitchen dumped the orange juice and poured Jake some ginger ale. When he returned Cassandra had woken up.

"Hey Zeke? Can you make some soup?" She asked shakily.

"Course Cass. Ha alliteration." Ezekiel chuckled at his own joke. He gathered the ingredients and started making his Nan's famous soup. The smell of it, as delicious as it tasted, left his stomach rolling. A thin sheen of sweat broke from his forehead. He hadn't let the other's realize that he too, was sick. He had a pretty intense headache accompanied with nausea. He felt really sick but he knew that the others needed him. So he sucked it up and took the job of Dr. Jones. It went on like that all day. The sick trio asking for things from the sick caretaker. Ezekiel kept up the act too, although he wouldn't be able to for much longer, he was fading quickly. After a day or two, the gang was up on their feet again. With one exception.

"Where's Ezekiel?" Cassandra sniffled, still recovering.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day. Jenkins?" Jake turned to the keeper of the annex.

"Oh I sent him home a few hours ago. He looked miserable." Jenkins then returned to his experiment.

"Wait, what do you mean he looked miserable? Was he upset or…?" Eve asked. Jenkins sighed in annoyance.

"I can't exactly explain it. He didn't seem right. He was pale and sweaty. Go visit him and see for yourself. It's the least you three could do, he did cater to your every beck and call." Jenkins turned back to his work, but not before shooing them towards the front door.

When the three arrived at the young thief's home, they knocked lightly on the door, that opened easily. The home was surprisingly clean, with the T.V. playing Mission Impossible on low volume. On the couch was a shivering, sleeping Ezekiel Jones. He was extremely pale with his dark hair plastered to his forehead in sweat. He was curled in on himself in apparent pain. Cassandra couldn't help but smile at his pajamas that had cats all over them. It seemed as though he sensed them, even though they were silent. His dark eyes opened wearily. They were foggy and distant, with dark circles around them. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, his voice practically gone. Cassandra bent down and kissed his forehead, and after checking him for a fever, she brushed back his black hair.

"You're burning up buddy. How long have you been sick?" Jake asked him, his voice full of concern.

"Not long. Just a few days." Ezekiel rasped, barely audible. He looked quite small and young, lying deep in the couch.

"A few days?!" Jake exclaimed, although he lowered his volume when he saw Ezekiel wince and clutch his head, eyes closed. "Why didn't you say something? You certainly didn't have to take care of us while you were sick."

"It was fine. I didn't feel this bad then." He whispered as he blearily turned to turn off the T.V. After a few tries, he put the remote down in defeat. Eve noticed and in sympathy, she picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Alright kid, what are the symptoms?" Eve asked awkwardly, not used to taking care of others in such a way.

"Migraine, stomach ache, sore muscles, sore throat, and runny nose. Your basic flu stuff." Ezekiel answered. "I tried to take some medicine but I can't keep anything down. I don't think I've ever puked so much in my entire life." He sounded miserable.

"Well now it's our turn to take care of you. No complaints, just sit back, relax, and let us take care of you." Cassandra smiled at him. That night, while Eve was out shopping for some medicine, Jake recooked Ezekiel's soup. In the meantime, Cassandra sat in the living room with Ezekiel's head in her lap. She was absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair while watching Firefly and Ezekiel snored softly, finally at peace. After about a week, the team was up on their feet once again. With the exception of Jenkins, who managed to catch the flu even though he avoided all of them during the week.


End file.
